


gloomy sunday

by YellowPamonha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: >700 words, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, TW: Suicide Mention, john is missing Sherlock and so am i
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPamonha/pseuds/YellowPamonha
Summary: Onde John Watson fica cansado de esperar por Sherlock Holmes, e decide ir até ele ao invés disso.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	gloomy sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Como essa é uma fanfic pelo ponto de vista do John, outros personagens não aparecem, porém são mencionados.

Sunday is gloomy, my hours are slumberless

John Watson olhava pesadamente à sua volta; uma fina camada de poeira cobria tudo, mas ele não se importava mais. Qual era a importância da poeira, quando era o único morando naquele lugar? 

Dearest the shadows, I live with are numberless

A sala estava escura, ele tinha certeza de que as cortinas não estavam abertas, mas recusava-se a checar. Recusava-se a sair da poltrona de Sherlock. Ele balançou a cabeça. Não era mais de Sherlock, porque Sherlock não estava mais ali. 

Little white flowers will never awaken you

Não importava quantas vezes ele fosse até a lápide de Sherlock, não importava quantas vezes pedia para que ele voltasse. Implorava, com os olhos molhados. Mas não importava. 

Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you

Ele se fora. E John precisava encarar isso. Já haviam se passado meses, ele já deveria ter feito algo útil– mas tudo que conseguia fazer era pensar em Sherlock. Não em como ficava em seus melhores dias, resolvendo casos e sendo geralmente uma boa pessoa. Não. John era assombrado por seus últimos momentos, por ver Sherlock despencar de um telhado sem fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Ele constantemente se perguntava o que tinha feito de errado.

Angels have no thought of ever returning you

A ligação se repetia em sua mente. Seriam aquelas as últimas palavras que ele ouviria de Sherlock? Ele precisava ter fé de que Sherlock voltaria. Que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas já havia se passado tanto tempo—

Would they be angry if I thought of joining you

John constantemente pensava em ir até ele. Se Sherlock não podia voltar, ele poderia ir, certo? Não é como se sua vida tivesse sentido, de qualquer jeito. Tudo parecia preto e branco. 

Gloomy is Sunday, with shadows I spend it all

Havia se passado uma semana, e John ainda não se sentia diferente. Ele ainda passava cada segundo sentindo falta de Sherlock, sentindo que sua existência estava incompleta. Sentindo que nunca mais poderia viver normalmente. Cada sombra parecia Sherlock, chamando-o a se juntar à ele. 

My heart and I have decided to end it all

Ele estava decidido, não havia mais volta. Já havia se despedido de todos, de um jeito ou de outro. Até arrumara tempo de falar com Harry. Ele sabia que essa era a única maneira de acabar com tudo. De se sentir leve novamente. 

Soon there'll be candles and prayers that are sad, I know

Algumas pessoas poderiam ficar tristes, ele sabia. Mas a senhora Hudson arrumaria outra pessoa para alugar o flat, e Molly e Lestrade teriam conforto um no outro. Harry... Harry se esqueceria depois de algum tempo. Ela sempre fora boa em seguir em frente. 

Let them not weep, let them know that I'm glad to go

Todos sabiam do seu estado. Todos sabiam que estava miserável. Todos sabiam que seu único desejo era tê-lo de volta. Todos sabiam que Sherlock Holmes era o amor de sua vida. Se ele apenas tivesse percebido antes—

Death is no dream, for in death I'm caressing you

Ele já teve medo da morte. Depois, passou a desejá-la. Tudo mudou quando conheceu Sherlock; era como se tivesse um propósito de novo. Mas agora era como um alívio; apenas a um momento de Sherlock. Apenas um momento até tudo melhorar. 

With the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you

Ele inspirou fundo. Quantas pessoas tinham o privilégio de escolher seu último suspiro? A arma estava pesada, mas logo tudo estaria bem. Um único tiro em seu coração. Afinal, Sherlock era o cérebro, e John era o coração. Era mais do que apropriado partir assim. 

Gloomy Sunday

John Watson sempre soube que morreria com um tiro, só não pensava que seria a pessoa a dispará-lo. Enquanto a escuridão o abraçava, ele teve certeza de ver os olhos de Sherlock, e se deixou entregar, sorrindo. Tudo ficaria bem.

**Author's Note:**

> primeiro o mais importante: a intenção dessa fic não é glamorizar o suicídio nem a prática dele. Se você se identifica com o que foi descrito aqui, por favor procure ajuda profissional, e saiba que não está sozinho. O número da Central de Valorização À Vida é 188, e eles também oferecem chat.
> 
> Dito isso: d obrigada pela atenção! kudos, comentários e críticas são bem vindos, e sinta-se livre para ler minhas outras fics johnlock se gostou dessa!


End file.
